


I will not fix your computer

by Heyjinism



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	I will not fix your computer

그는 노예였다.

21세기에 노예라니, 그것도 문명국가에서. 그것도 앰네스티 본부 바로 코앞에서 이게 무슨 짓이란 말인가. 당장이라도 맨발로 달려가 요 앞에 본부가 있는 국제 앰네스티에 나 좀 살려달라고 탄원편지라도 보내고 싶은 입장이었지만 그럴 수 없었다. 필요하다면 스위스 은행에 연결된 그의 비밀계좌를 털어 앰네스티에 자신의 자유를 위한 탄원비용을 이체하거나 앰네스티의 서버를 해킹하고 홈페이지 가득 "저는 노예입니다 제 이름은 티아고 로드리게스입니다 저를 살려주세요"라고 헬베티카체 볼드로 무한히 출력할 수도 있었지만, 그럴 수 없다는 것을 실바는 정말로 잘 알고 있었다.

뭐, 시도해 보는 것이야 그의 자유였지만.

"이상한 트래픽이 잡히는군요, 미스터 실바."

저 싸가지라고는 없는 쿼터마스터라는 놈이, 그가 곱게 그런 짓을 하게 내버려두지 않는 것이 문제였다.

"참고로 말하는 거지만 지난번에, 한 번만 더 내가 지시하지 않은 곳을 멋대로 해킹하려 들었다가는 벌을 주겠다고 했던 것 같은데요."  
"오, 오해겠지."  
"오해 좋아하시네. 국제 앰네스티? 어디, 탄원을 요청하는 종이비행기로 머리가 터지도록 맞아보고 싶어요?"  
"넌 인권 개념도 없냐?"  
"물론, 범죄자에게도 인권은 있지요. 하지만."

Q는 새빨간 입술을 당기며 사악하게 웃었다.

"당신은 이미 서류상 죽은 사람이에요. 좀비나 다름없는 존재죠. 당신의 인권을 생각해서 전산노예라고 부르고 있는데 불만있나요?"

  

  

  

그래, 좀비와 부두 주술사라고 치자. 그리고 Q브랜치에서 다들 싫어하는 일이 바로 이런, 영수증 청구하는 일이라는 것도 알겠다. 전산노예라고 잡아다 놓고, 조금만 기분이 나빠지면 이런 온갖 잡무를 그에게 떠넘기는 것에 대해서도, 뭐 그럴 수 있다고 생각한다. Q의 말마따나 다른 사람들은 제대로 공채 보고 들어온 정직원들이고, 그는 월급 한 푼 못 받고 목에 폭탄이 매달린 채, 그리고 가끔 Q가 기분이 나빠지면 몸 곳곳에 수상한 장난감을 매단 채 그의 심술을 감당해야 하는, 노예니까 말이다. 가끔은 그 애송이 놈에게 성희롱도 당하는 판에, 먹이 피라미드의 최하층에 박제된 채로 노예 생활을 하는 그가 남들이 다들 기피하는 행정업무를 보는 것도 이해가 안 가는 것은 아니지. 그런데 일을 시켜놓았으면 좀 믿고 맡겨라도 보든가.

"숫자가 또 틀렸어요."

왜 하나하나 확인은 하고 난리인거냐. 눈으로 죽 훑어만 보고도 암산으로 덧셈뺄셈이 다 될 것 같으면 그냥 자기가 알아서 할 것이지.

"대체 엑셀은 장식품인 줄 아는 건가요? 예산으로 엑셀을 사 줬으면 한번 검산이라도 해 보지 그래요? 설마 SUM, AVERAGE도 쓸 줄 몰라서 그러는 건 아니죠?"  
"인신모독 하지 마."  
"엑셀을 못한다고 말하는 게 인신모독이라면 키보드도 만질 줄 모르는 사람들에 대해 그 사실을 적시하는 건 뭐가 되나요?"  
"난 엑셀 쓸 줄 안다는 뜻이야, 꼬마."  
"오, 그래요? 놀랍네요. 당신 쓰라고 구석에 깔아둔 사무용 PC에는 분명히 엑셀이 깔려 있고, 당신은 그걸 쓸 줄 안다고 주장하는데, 이렇게 서류에 수치가 틀릴 수가 있다니. 그게 아니라면, 일부러 날 엿먹이려고 숫자를 속이기라도 한 건가요?"  
"훑어보는 것만으로 틀린 걸 알아볼 정도라면 직접 하시죠, 쿼터마스터."  
"시간당 효율이라는 게 있죠. 난 우리 직원 다섯 명 이상이 달라붙어야 할 일을 혼자 하고 있어요. 이런 잡다한 일에 신경 쏟을 시간 없습니다."

잡다한 일이라고 부르면서 굳이 확인하러 오는 건 또 뭐냔 말이다. 어차피 이런 숫자 같은 것, 틀리면 경리부서에서 어련히 연락을 할까. 시간이 썩어나는 건지, 머릿속에 유휴자원이 남아돌아서 저런 뻘짓을 하는 것인지는 모르겠지만, 저 Q라는 공돌이 놈은 실바로서도 이해하기 힘든 별종이긴 했다. 그는 정말로 사나흘씩 제대로 먹지도 않고 - 물론 커피와 홍차는 마셨다. 누군가 끓여주는 거라면 밀크티도. - 잠도 자지 않으면서 정력적으로 일을 해 나가다가, 그러다가 갑자기 구석에 쓰러져서 한쪽 팔을 베고 무릎을 끌어안은 채 동그랗게 웅크려 열두 시간씩 잠들어있곤 했다. 그럴 때의 Q는 마치 겨울잠을 자는 다람쥐처럼 보이기도 했지만.

귀여움은 잠시다. 혹시라도 잠이 덜 깬 것을 잘못 건드렸다간 어떤 일을 당하게 되는지, 실바는 이미 경험상 잘 알고 있었다. Q 브랜치의 직원들 모두가 전직 요원 겸 범죄자라며 슬슬 피하는 자신을 두고도 눈하나 깜짝 안하는 것 보면 간이 배밖으로 나온 놈이라는 것 정도는 알았지만, 아무리 그래도 그렇지.

아무리 그래도, 아무리 전산노예라도 그렇지.

"내 말 못 들었나요?"

아무리, 이 꼬마 악마가 잠시 잠든 사이에 앰네스티 해킹을 시도하다가, 하필이면 경보가 울리는 바람에 잠에서 일찍 깨어난 이 녀석이 미처 지우지 못한 해킹 로그를 발견하고 - 아니, 지웠더라도 어차피 곧 찾아내겠지만. - 그에게 화풀이를 하고 있는 것이라도 그렇지. 그가 잠들기 바로 전에 지시한 영수증 처리를, 그 해킹을 모의하다가 그만 다 치우지 못했다고 해도 그렇지.

"지금, 뭘 하라고?"  
"못 들었어요? 더블오세븐의 PC를 손 봐주고 오라고요."

실바는 혹시나 잘못 들었나 싶어 귀를 긁고 싶었지만, 손이 닿지 않았다. 아니, 제대로 들었다고 치고. 대체 뭐? 나같은 고급인재에게 뭐가 어쩌고 어째? 다른 놈도 아니고 007의 PC를 손 봐주고 오라고?

"여긴 유지보수업체도 없냐!"  
"국가기밀이 널려있는데 어떻게 외부 업체를 씁니까."  
"수리 부서가 따로 있을 것 아냐!"  
"그 사람들 바빠요."  
"그 사람들 일이 그거야."  
"007은 어지간해선 안에서 일 안 하니까, 그 사람 PC가 고장난 건 그야말로 돌발변수에 속한다고요. 게다가 007은 내 소관이기도 하고요. 마침 우리 쪽에 유휴인력이 있으니까 가서 일을 봐주려는 건데, 뭔가 문제있나요?"

그래, 죽은 사람에 좀비에 전산노예 소리까지 들었는데, 유휴인력이면 양반이지. 실바는 투덜거리면서도 필요한 것들을 챙겨들었다. Q는 기지개를 켜고 진하게 내린 커피를 한 잔 마시며 중얼거렸다.

"그냥 가면 심심하니까, 장난감 하나 더 넣을까요?"

내 언젠가 저 공돌이 놈을 죽여버리고 말 테다. 실바는 이를 갈았다. 대꾸 없이 짐을 들고 나가는 그의 뒤로, 가벼운 웃음소리가 흘러나왔던 것 같다. Q 브랜치 직원들의 명예를 위해 말하자면, 웃은 것은 Q 혼자 뿐이었다. 양식있는 런던시민이라기보다는 산전수전 다 겪은 요원 출신 범죄자 무서운 줄 아는 다른 직원들은, 그저 아무 말도 못 들었다는 듯 모니터에만 몰두했으니까.

  

  

  

"세상 좋아졌군."

007 그 놈은 자리에 없길 바랐는데, 있었다. 하긴, 빈 자리에 PC 고치러 다녀오라는 게 뭐 어려워서 그 악당이 일을 맡겼겠어. 그런 거라면 구석에서 커피나 타고 있는 신입직원이 와도 충분한 일이었는데. 실바는 우물거리며 본드에게 자리에서 비키라고 눈짓을 했지만, 본드는 감탄한 듯 그를 올려다보았다.

"MI6의 전 국장님을 살해한 놈이 PC를 고치러 오다니. 냉전시대 같으면 상상도 못할 일이야."  
"네놈이 냉전을 알아?"  
"왜 이러시나, 같이 늙어가는 처지에."

책상 밑에서 PC 한 대 빼내는데 왜 커프스를 고치는지는 모르겠지만, 제임스 본드는 커프스 버튼을 매만지며 PC를 끄집어냈다. 대체 언제 손을 댄 물건인지, PC 뒷면에는 팬이라는 물건 자체가 소용이 없을 만큼 먼지가 끼어 있었다. 실바는 손도 대고 싶지 않은 그 뒷면을 바라보다, 뒤늦은 질문을 던졌다.

"뭐가 고장이야?"  
"모처럼 켜 보려는데, 소음이 심해서."  
"이녀석 뒤통수를 좀 봐라, 봐. 소음이 안 나게 생겼나."  
"음? 그거 흡음재인가?"  
"먼지다!"  
"......이 검고, 스폰지덩어리처럼 보이는 게 흡음재가 아니라고?"  
"먼지라니까! 네놈이 숨쉴 때 마다 목구멍이 들어가 차곡차곡 퇴적될 게 여기 다 들러붙어서 이 꼴이 난 거다! 대체 무슨 생각으로 PC를 이렇게 쓰는 거야? 네놈은 세금이 아깝지도 않냐!"  
"그거 한 대에 얼마지?"

이놈이 가격이 궁금해서 물어볼 리는 없을 테고. 그게, 그깟 PC 얼마나 한다고 그 난리냐, 는 뜻이라는 것 정도는 바로 꽂혔다. 실바는 PC를 탕탕 치면서 소리쳤다.

"얼마든 국민의 혈세로 샀을 것 아냐!"  
"국민의 혈세로 지은 MI6 건물을 날려먹은 놈이 지금 뭐라는 거야."  
"으윽......"  
"그 바람에 죽은 요원들, 그 인적자원 키우는데 돈이 얼마인데."  
"......"  
"게다가 M을 그렇게 죽......"  
"야!"  
"야, 가 아니라, 그럼 총 쏜 게 네놈이 아니라 나라도 되는 줄 아는 모양인데, 네가 혼자 집착 쩔다가 쏴 놓고는 뭐라고 그러는거야?"

M에 대한 이야기가 나오면, 입이 열 개라도 할 말이 없었다. 애초에, 죽일 생각이었으니까. 그녀를 뒤쫓지 않았다면, 그 스코틀랜드의 쓸쓸한 교회에서 그녀가 그렇게 죽어갔을 리도 없으니까. 하지만.

"......M은 M이고, PC는 PC지."  
"얼씨구."

실바는 빈정거리는 제임스 본드를 앞에 두고, PC의 뚜껑을 열었다. 아, 그래. 뒤통수를 봤을 때 짐작했어야 했지만, 적어도 실바의 생활반경에 있던 놈 중에 PC를 이따위로 쓰는 멍청이는 없었다. 부하 중에 이런 놈이 있었다면 개과천선을 시키기 전에 환생해서 새로 태어나는게 빠르겠다고 판단하고 메인보드, 아니, 머리통을 날려버렸을 테지. 똑똑한 척 구렁이같은 척은 혼자 다 하면서 사실은 뇌까지 근육으로 이뤄졌던 건가, MI6에서 가장 훌륭한 요원의 PC 속은 그야말로 참상이라고밖에는 말할 수 없을 만큼 먼지로 가득차 있었다. 이런 PC가 용케 부팅이 되고 있었다. 습도가 조금만 낮았어도 정전기로 스파크가 튀어서 뭐가 나가도 나가버리고 말았을 텐데.

"이 이불 솜 같은 건 뭐야?"  
"먼지라니까!"  
"이 시커먼게 다 먼지라고?"  
"이런 것 처음 봐? 그럼 비켜, 도련님."

실바는 부아가 끓었다. 이런 놈에게 패하고, 이런 치욕적인 삶을 이어나가야 하다니. 그는 한순간 본드에게 시선을 흘리며 쥐고 있던 드라이버를 고쳐쥐었다. 다음 순간, 본드의 구두가 실바의 손등을 걷어차고 바로 짓밟았다.

"실례."

본드는 웃었다.

"요즘 늙었는지, 무릎이 제멋대로 움직여서 말야."  
"그거, 현역 요원으로 활동하긴 늙은 모양이군."  
"글쎄, 그럴지도."  
"중국에 토사구팽이라는 말이 있지."  
"개를 잡아먹는다고? 오."  
"아니, 토끼 사냥이 끝나면 쓸모없어진 사냥개를."  
"아."  
"네놈도, 이미 늙은 개일 뿐이야. 곧 쓸모없어지고, 처분될거다. 나처럼."  
"남의 발 밑에서 컴퓨터를 뜯는 재주가 없어서 유감스러운걸."

실바는 들은 체 만 체 하며 속의 먼지를, 손으로 긁어내고 진공청소기를 들이대고 공기 압축캔으로 불어냈다. 사무실 공기가 텁텁해졌다. 실바는 사무실 공기 따위에는 신경도 쓰지 않고, 냄새가 독한 윤활제를 팬에 뿌렸다. PC는 곧, 새로 출고된 듯 반짝거렸다. 윤활제 냄새에 낯을 찌푸리는 본드를 못본 체 하며, 실바는 만족스런 표정으로 PC에 다시 케이블을 연결하고 스위치를 넣었다. PC는 조용히 부팅을 시작했다.

"이제 좀 낫군."  
"먼지 정도는 스스로 털어. 아니면 차라리 Q 브랜치에 들고 오거나."  
"직접 해 주려고?"  
"......그 악마새끼가 시키면 할 수 없이 해 줘야겠지."  
"그거, Q를 두고 하는 말이야?"  
"그래."  
"그러지 않는 게 좋을 텐데. 네 목숨, Q가 간청해서 살려준 거라서."  
"그냥 죽도록 내버려나 둬 주지."  
"그래도 사는 게 낫다고 생각할 일도 생길 지 모르잖아. 아, 이왕 온 김에 나 인터넷도 좀 봐 주지."  
"출근했으면 일을 해야지 인터넷은 왜?"  
"난 현장요원이라서 인트라넷은 거의 접속 안 한다고."

썩을 놈. 실바는 아주 조금 웃음을 지으며 중얼거리다가, 본드의 바탕화면을 보고 입을 다물었다.

이건 뭐 찰리의 초콜릿 공장을 보는 것 같았다. 화면 아래쪽에서는 끝도 없이, 바이러스가 발견되었으니 결제하라는 팝업창이 떠오르고, 바탕화면에는 정체불명의 아이콘이 가득했다. 웹 브라우저를 켜자 툴바만 여섯개가 떴다. 그런데다 엑셀 파일을 열자, 어디 매크로바이러스에라도 감염이 되었는지 난리가 났다. 그냥 이 컴퓨터 째 DMZ를 선포하고 영원히 격리시켜버리는 게 세계평화를 위해 나을 성 싶었다.

"아, 그거 포맷하면 안 돼. Q가 중요한 프로그램을 몇 개 깔아놓았는데, 다시 깔려면 총리실까지 결재를 받아야 해서."

실바는 왜 Q가, 007의 PC를 수리하라고 보냈는지 완벽하게 이해했다. 그는, 한숨을 쉬다가 어렵게 자존심을 굽히고 007의 얼굴을 바라보았다.

"미안하지만."  
"음?"  
"내가 안에서 맨날 이 옷만 입고 있어서, 입을 옷이 없는데."  
"Q가 옷 같은 것은 안 챙겨주는 모양이지? 하긴, 그 녀석 출근하면서 야상 걸치고 오는 꼴만 봐도."  
"그래, 옷 같은 것에는 신경을 안 써. 그러니 티셔츠 한 장만 사 주지 않겠나."  
"나보고 지금 네놈에게 선물을 하라고?"  
"아니, 팁으로."  
"섹시한 아가씨가 와서 PC를 고치는 것도 아니고, 중년 아저씨에게? 미쳤냐?"  
"난 여기 직원도 아니고, 그야말로 쿼터마스터 놈의 노예란 말이다, 노예."

주여, 불쌍히 여기소서. 적어도 저 실속없이 버는 족족 수트와 커프스에 탕진하는 놈팽이가, 적어도 의복의 미학이 얼마나 인간을 인간답게 하는지에 대해 1초만이라도 생각하고 카드를 꺼내도록 그의 머리 위에 지혜의 빛을 드리워 주옵소서. 몇십년만에 하는 기도 빨이 먹힌 덕인지, 007은 어깨를 으쓱해 보이더니, 책상 구석에 밀어놓았던 키보드를 실바의 앞쪽으로 당겨 주었다.

"혹시 뭐 생각해 둔 옷이 있으면, 대여섯 벌 사줄 수도 있고."  
"티셔츠 한 장이면 충분해."

  

  

  

씽크긱 사이트에서 "No, I will not fix your computer"라고 새겨진 검정 티셔츠가 Q 브랜치, 전산노예 실바 앞으로 배송되어 온 것은 그로부터 열흘 뒤의 일이었다. 실바는 마치 옆집 사는 인도인 람 다스에게서 옷과 선물을 받은 소공녀 세라처럼 기뻐했으며.

그리고 우리의 쿼터마스터는, 그로부터 사흘 정도 심기가 불편했다고 한다.


End file.
